


A Change of Character

by OppaiShiri



Series: Hinata/Sasuke Switch [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Gay, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Konoha Village, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Self-cest, Switching, Teenagers, Truth Spells, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: White Day is a day of love and carnation. Rumor has it that, should two people in love not gift back chocolates and/or reject to their love on Valentine's Day, a curse of an old lovesick kunoichi of the Village of the Leaves will haunt them for the rest of their lives until they learn to love each other once again. For she can only free them of the curse if they confess to their love for each other and kiss a true love's kiss. Of course, it is only a rumor. It can't be true... right?Sasuke and Hinata wake up switching both in mind, body, and soul. And they must learn to cope with their new bodies. It doesn't help that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans have had bad blood throughout history. One thing leads to another and eventually two twelve-year old characters of the opposite clan change. But, not in the way these two expect.ORI mess with the entire plot of Naruto so that Hinata and Sasuke switch bodies.*This was originally posted during the month of February, that's why it's all lovey-dovey and romantic themed.*ON HOLD INDEFINITELY- WILL UPDATE ON 11/3 AFTER EXAMS





	1. Hinata's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a body swap fic involving two of (my personal favorite) characters Hinata and Sasuke. Oh, and Naruto is in here, too. This is for Mature audiences only, so if you are not at that age, then do NOT read. The following includes: excessive swear words, violence, oh and also dark humor. Please, exit this fanfic now if any of those disturb you in any way. Thank you :)  
> *Not canon compliant/No fillers/Alternate Universe AU*  
> *Sorry if the summary is cringy/cheesy! Will come up with a better one soon*

"." for dialogue

 _thoughts_ for thoughts (italized since I don't like using '.' constantly)

 ** _Bold + Italics_** for Kyuubi/Dream/and or Inner self

 

 **Disclaimer** : I no own Naruto (sadly). If I did, there'd be no filler and Dorito and Salad would have never existed. I don't know what they were thinking, making Hinata a loli in the Borito manga. It would have ended at 698. Also Sakura would cease to exist. Plus I'd make the arcs that much more better than in canon.

 **Warnings** : M/M! F/F! M/F! Oh god... the horror! The horror!

Pairings: Mostly SasuNaru/NaruSasu, but also some NaruHina.

 **A/N** : None! ...For now, at least.

Oh! There's lot of OOCness. Seeing as how this is an AU, that's sort of bound to happen. Still hope you like it anyway :D

* * *

Hinata wakes up from the dream that night, a small smile plastered on her face.

She remembered seeing his face for the first time in a long time. Kakashi-sensei was busy training Sasuke and Sakura was practicing her medic healing jutsu with Tsunade, so, that left Naruto to himself. Not that he minded, but he was all by himself. _Alone_. Isolated. Just like he was when he was younger and even now. Why would this be any different? He had went to the hokage, who had assigned him on a D-rank mission with him, Kiba, and Hinata to capture a hidden scroll from a band of thieves on the run. Shino had gone out that day coincidentally, wanting to collect cockroaches for his bug collection. No one dared question it.

Hinata grinned.

He was so angelic that day.... seeing him fight all those rogue nin like it was nothing. Sure he got a few scratches on him and had lost almost all of his chakra from summoning shadow clone after shadow clone. But he was OK now, she had made sure of that as she made quick work to heal them with a couple dabs of her healing ointment on his scratches. The wounds burned and then healed until . He had smiled. And, then, he had clapped her on the saying that they "did a job well done".She blushed at his words and nodded. Theywent home that day, mostly consisting of Naruto talking on and on with a grin and Hinata humming in agreement.

She cast a glance to her alarm clock. It was five 'o clock.

 It was morning, but she still had a few hours until she could meet up with the rest of her team.Until then, she could rest and think of what would await. "Good morning, Naruto..." She says softly to herself to the plushie of him beside her. The Hyuuga knew he couldn't hear her, but she really did love him. What wasn't there to love about? His smile....hair as bright as the sun. His nindo to never give up. 

Hinata blows the candle by her futon and goes back to sleep.

Two more days. Just two more days and she could finally confess her feelings. She was so nervous; her heat .She was . What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he rejected her? After all, he just saw her as another friend. A weird one, but a friend, nonetheless.

Still, it couldn't hurt to try.

With that thought in mind, she snuggled closer to her pillow and slept.

\---

**_Snow had settled outside. Hinata was outside in her coat, her cheeks a rosy red from the cold and breath hitching. She shivered, scrunching her face up in concentration; her eyes searching the perimeter of the area with her Byakugan activated. Her eyes searched around the 50 meter radius seeing nothing abnormal in sight. She could see her cousin Neji nearby, keeping a distance away from her. She had wanted to keep a distance, too. He could get scary if she was alone with him. He was -- she shook her head. She didn't want to think of him, not right now anyway._**

**_She walks around, letting her feet wander around aimlessly. She stops, seeing a yellow head and orange clothes sticking out against the starch white snow. She hides behind a tree, eyeing him closely._**

**_She sees Naruto alone by the swing set. He's sitting there with his blue eyes downcast. She watches him sadly, holding onto her red scarf. She really wanted to go over and comfort him or - or something!  Anything! She wanted to be there for him like she'd always wanted. So what was stopping her, exactly?_**

**_"Come out. I know you're there." A cold voice startles her out of her thoughts._**

**_She jolted out of shock. How had he known she was there the whole time? She was so sure she hid her chakra presence very well..._ **

**_"Hello, N - Naruto." She greeted with a nervous smile,"Um, I couldn't help but notice. Why are you all alone? Don't you have any friends?" She asked curiously, looking around for any signs of anyone._**

**_"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," he mumbles, looking away from her._**

**_It hurt. But she didn't show it. Hinata was worried. He was normally never like this. He was always all smiles, normally nothing ever got to him. She wouldn't admit it, but she did watch him from afar. Being bullied all the time. Only Iruka would come save the day and that was only when he was off duty of the Academy. But never her._ **

**_It wasn't like she was physically any stronger than him, so she couldn't beat up any bullies like Iruka-sensei could. Like Naruto, she had also gotten bullied. And it was hard. That must have been what he had felt. She had lost her mother, so she could understand the feeling only a little. It wasn't like they had loving or spoiling parents like Sakura did._ **

**_"O - Okay." She said quietly. What else was there to say? That she was sorry?_**

**_"Besides, you wouldn't want a monster like me for a friend." He muttered, looking down at his lap._**

**_Monster? He really thought he was a monster?_**

**_She approached closer and closer until they were inches apart and sat on the swing set next to him. She placed a hand over his palm. "Y - You're not a monster, Naruto. Even if you were, I'd still be your friend. That's what friends are for, right?" She says softly, looking at him shyly._**

**_He looked up at her, confused._ **

**_"What're you talkin' about? Of course I am! Look, I  just - I gotta go. Sorry." He left with a red face and Hinata smiled softly after  him._ **

\---

**RING RING RING!!!**

The alarm clock beside her rings.

Hinata wakes up and that morning and smiles to herself. 

"Shino," she says shyly, and then turns to Kiba, "Kiba."

"'Atta boy, Akamaru!" Kiba . Hinata giggled into her hands.

 "Kiba, Shino, Hinata." Kurenai greeted with a thin smile. "The hokage hasn't assigned us a mission yet. So, for today, we're just going to take things easy and train. Hinata, I want you to go against Kiba. Shino, I want you to watch and take notes . And, no, you will _NOT_ play with your bugs. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Heck yeah you are!"

"H - Hai."

"Then, dismissed. I expect you to be finished by," she set on a timer "12. 

Hinata nodded with her head bowed down, staring at her feet. She hated fighting. Especially to her own teammates. But she knew she had to, if not for Naruto.

Kiba looked hesitant to. Like he didn't want to hurt her. 

It was the same back . They both panted, sweat coating their bodies like . The sun was on her face

 

She couldn't help but glance at . He was training hard . She watches from behind . Luckily, no one can see her. 

"Woohoo! You can do it, Sasuke-kun~! I believe in you!" The fangirl practically squealed. 

Hinata frowned. That girl was so obnoxious. All she cared about was herself and of her selfish ego. That, and her Sasuke-kun . Who was she thinking? Wasn't she just like her? She loved a boy, too, but at least she was nice and wasn't mean to everyone else around her. She didn't like that spoilt girl did. But at least she had a heart. 

 

Sasuke was taunting Naruto as they fought.

Hinata jumped when she felt 

"Hey there, Hinata! Are you here to watch Sasuke-kun beat up Naruto, too?" Sakura said in a singsong voice. She clearly had her eyes set on her handsome Sasuke-kun. She didn't care about Naruto who was currently 

Hinata stared worriedly, as he only got the receiving end of his kunais that were thrown at him from afar. Ouch. That's got to hurt.

 _Not exactly_. "N - No. Not really. I was just curious, that's all. I, um....wanted to see what the commotion was all about," she says, twiddling her fingers together. "N - now that I know, I think I'll be going now. Do you think they'll be OK?" Sakura brightened.

"Well, we can't say for sure. But I _know_ Sasuke-kun's going to win! Maybe he'll teach that idiot a lesson or two! He messed with the wrong man! And he's gonna pay in hell for this!" A sadistic grin crossed her features and Hinata knew it was hopeless to convince her otherwise. 

Hinata glowered. How dare she speak so poorly of Naruto? What did he ever do to her, anyway? It was so unfair. Everyone was always so mean to the boy. Why was she the only one in the village who loved him and liked him for who he was? Why couldn't everyone else feel the same way?

 


	2. Sasuke's Nightmare

(Coming out soon! Please be patient as I write. Thank you!)

**Sasuke POV**

It was night. Sasuke kept thinking back to his dream...

\---

_Blood. Blood in his hands. Blood tarnished his hands . From his loved ones. It was his fault. It was all his fault. That's what he felt_

\---

Sasuke woke up panting and sweating profusely from his forehead. His hands felt clammy and his body involuntarily shivered.

After a few moments of calming down, he laid back down with a sigh.

 _Naruto_. No matter what, his thoughts always returned back to the number one knuckle-headed ninja. From his laugh, to his sparkling blue eyes. His golden hair. His tan skin. He just had this sort of.... _hold_ on people around him. He couldn't really explain it...but there was a certain charm he had around others, ninja or no. Shinobi were just naturally drawn to him. Life would just be dull without him as a challenge. After all, they were always at each other's throats. And, if they weren't, they were egging each other on, seeing

That's why Sasuke was feeling bitter.He felt like he was lagging behind. Naruto was quickly . He had even built up some muscle after vigorous exercising and training. And, when he wasn't pushing himself to the very core, he was studying everything and all he could to become the best. And to become the hokage, of course.

Sasuke felt close behind. And sour. Oh, yes, very sour. Bitter. And jealous.

 _Envy_. Now that was a nice word. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. The last time he ever felt so much hate was when his brother always outshined him and he was always behind his back. It seemed that that was no different than with Naruto. Like his brother, he was always a step ahead. And that irritated the Uchiha to no end. He was not going to let Naruto become . He had to be stronger if he had any hopes of . But that could wait. He still had time 

There it was again. He couldn't stop thinking about him lately. And that very thought was constantly bothering him. 

Ever since he first activated, that's when he knew .He had sacrificed his life for him, without . It was as he said, his body had just "moved on it's own". He never felt that ways towards another human being. Not for awhile anyway

Sure, he'd save Sakura if he had to, but there's no special feeling to it. Naruto was different.

 


	3. Heart of Stone

(Work In Progress)

“Hmm…” A woman thought to herself as she gazed at the hokage’s heads on the mountains. Old Lady Gaki of the stared at the scenery before her. Even in death, she still had a good eye for observing the breathtaking view of the Village (a.k.a Konoha for you Japanese weeblords)

“The village hasn’t changed one bit. It’s still the same as ever.” she noted calmly. Shesighed as she leaned against . From her view, she could see all. Shefelt like

“May the Fourth live on inside their hearts...Heaven knows

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a couple arguing. A kunoichi and a shinobi were in a fight over how much ryo they needed. They were fighting

“If only they were in each other’s shoes...hmm…

She flicked her fingers . Theyscreamed, looking down at themselves and running away

“There. Much better.” She smiled at her handiwork. “Now then...

 

"That's enough for today, Team Seven! We will continue training tomorrow!" Kakashi says with a wave of his hand, as he POOFs! in a puff of smoke. They all part ways and head on home.

That was several days ago.Today . Which so happened to be a day

“There you three are.

Sakura was wearing a light pink wedding dress with a veil hung over her head. In her hands held a bouquetof roses. The only flaw were her boobs. They didn’t bounce at all and were very flat….frankly very unattractive. Maybe if she had soft, supple breasts and long hair like what the rumors say Sasuke could spare a glance her way. As it is, she looked like a pig with a wig. A pink obnoxious bitch who happened to be one of the most hated characters in anime. (#shameless Sakura bashing #I have no regrets #

She had a blush on her cheek .Sasuke couldn’t resist this hot bod!(Well he could, but Sakura didn’t know that)

“Sakura, going overboard with the clothing, I see.Naruto, did you even try? You barely even dressed at all. Sasuke….that’s nice and all. But really? Is that the best you can do?

“I had to wear something.”Sasuke shrugged. Hewore a yukata. He wasn’tplanning on giving any chocolate to anybody.

“Why are we here?” Naruto said grumpily.He was really not liking. Everyone else had chocolates to share with his loved one, but he didn’t have any. At first he thought he could give some to Sakura, but then he realized a minute too late that he didn’t have enough ryo.

“All of Konoha 11 will be attending this festival. Even though shinobi are taught to never show emotion- not even love - even a genin deserves . This is only a one time thing, though. So don’t take it for granted

“We won’t!” giddily. She couldn’t waste this once in a lifetime opportunity!. Hecouldn’t refuseher! Not with her good looks and girly charm

"Aw, man," Naruto groaned, "this is SO boring. I thought D - rank missions were bad enough. Now I hafta . I mean, I like a challenge!" He pumps a fist in the air, striking an overconfident pose, "but it's kinda old, y'know? I wanna do something fun, like fight someone like Haku, Zabuza, a-and--!"

\---WHAM!!!

He's interrupted by someone punching him square on the head. It's Sakura.

"NARUTO! Shut up! It's White Day, for goodness sake! Do you even know what that is? It's a day of love~, not violence!" she scolded, putting her hands on her hips very much like a mother hen and her chicks. Naruto pouted, "I know! I can't help it, Sakura! If I'm gonna be hokage someday, I hafta be strong! Strong enough to be a heroic shinobi!" He smiles cheekily and Sakura rolls her eyes at his childish acts. Shoving him aside, she walks in front of Sasuke with eyes full of passion. "Sasuke-kun~!" she cooes his name in a sweet voice; quite an out of character thing for her to do. He turns to her, bored.

"Um, well, S - Sasuke...I really, really, REALLY like you! Ever since we were kids, a - and I was wondering..." she trails off, unsure of what to say.

"Whatever you have to say, spit it out." He says dismissively, crossing his arms and staring down at her. She blinks, confused, and smiles again.

"Y - yeah, so....will you be my valentine?" she asks, blushing red all over. Sasuke snorts, staring death at her. "No. Never. Not in a million years. I'd rather waste my time on missions to get stronger than Naruto than to go on a date with you." He shoves his hands deep into his white shorts and walks off, not bothering to see Sakura's look of sadness.

"W - why?" she asks, heartbroken, clutching onto a box of chocolates she bought specifically for Sasuke. Naruto, while she's crying, snatches a piece and hums to himself. "Mmm! That's really good!" Hearing her cry again, he says,

"I told you, the teme is so...heartless. How could you love a bastard like HIM anyway?" Naruto asks, raising a brow and patting her back comfortingly.

"That's the thing!" she sobbed, "I - I thought I could win his heart all those years ago. Rumors went around about how he liked feminine girls with long hair. That's why me and Ino dressed so girly all the time. I thought he'd like me, even if it was just a little. But," she sniffled,

"It was never enough!"

She stands up shakily, and smiles, even though it's forced. "T - thanks, Naruto. Sorry for punching you like that. Do you want to be my valentine?" She asks, but Naruto can tell it's fake. She wouldn't have asked him out in the first place. 'It doesn't take a genius to find out she just doesn't love me. I mean, she hits me all the time! If anything, she really hates my guts!'

"Silly Sakura! You love Sasuke, not me. See ya later!" He rushes away, not sparing a look back at the confused face of Sakura. He had his own demons to deal with instead of finding the love of his life. He walks to his apartment, head down, as he drops the rejected roses aside. Sakura will never love him. And that's just...that.

Hinata

I...I wonder if I can tell Naruto how I really feel,” she says, with a hand over her heart. Her eyes are glazed over as the . He was so strong, so brave, so kind….what she’d give to make him happy for the rest of their days. But as much as she wished for this to happen, the boy was still oblivious to her feelings. She wondered if he even felt the same way or if it was one-sided. Even ,she would stillfrom afar.

No! Ican’t do it…

Even I’m not that forward


	4. body?

**Sasuke POV**  

 

‘ _Dammit, this just isn’t my day_ ,’

The alarm clocked rung again and he broke it in two with a slam of his fist. He groaned and slipped off the sheets. Groggily, he looked around his room and his brain soon caught up with his body. To his realization, this room, this bed…

...  _wasn’t his._

In fact, how he wound up here was a complete mystery. Shakily, he stood up and headed to the closet. He opened it and was met with many clothes...of a girl’s…

It was still dark out, but he could tell it wasn’t pink like Sakura’s. Or purple like Ino’s.

And yet, he could’ve sworn he’d seen this outfit before...but where?

Confused, and hating feeling that way, he tried to think back what just happened earlier that day after that rejection….

\---

_“No, this won’t do,” Sasuke looks through the aisle, trying to find anything that might pique his rival’s interest. Nothing. Did Naruto even like chocolates? He thought._

_‘Now I’ll never know what he likes. I don’t have all day; I need to hurry.' The Uchiha stresses. Uchihas hate feeling stressed._

_‘Stupid me. I could be using this time to train. Instead I’m buying chocolates for my teammate instead of fighting Itachi. Gods, what is wrong with me today?’_

_He shoves his hands back into his short pockets and sighs, contemplating which one to choose. He smirks once he finds the chosen one._

_‘Ramen flavored chocolate.’_

_Without a second thought, he shoves that into his green little shopping cart and walks past the aisle to the retail grocery shop clerk. He’s waiting in line impatiently, and he really wants to Chidori them for being so casual about it._

_So, what did he do?_

_Put them under a genjutsu, of course. (Or, he would if he had the Mangekyou Sharingan. One can only hope <sigh>)_

_The woman stared in awe at the Uchiha who was shouting "Mangekyou Sharingan!", only for it to not work._

_“A-ah! An Uchiha!” she squeals, like the majority of sasunaru fangirls. (Seriously, this is like the most popular pairing in this fandoms’ fanfics than naruhina? WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT? Still, at least it’s not sasusaku? Oh @$%#$^)_

_“Shut up and take my money,” he throws the ryo at her face and speeds off without another look back at the hearts coming out of her eyes. Good. He didn’t need to see them anyway._

_“Have a good day!” the retail grocery shop clerk says with a wave._

**MEANWHILE**  (this is now Hinata’s perspective, not Sasuke’s)

_“O - Oh my. C - Chocolate flavored ramen? I’ve never heard of such a thing. Are you for r - real?”_

_“ABSOLUTELY! It’s our newest addition to Ichiraku's as a Valentine's Day specialty! You can bet my bumble heart in tootin’ cods he’ll love it.” The ever energetic Ayame (Oh, Kishimoto. You and your useless female characters. Tell me honestly if you even remember them being strong, female leads. No? I bet half of you don’t.)_

_“R - Really?” Hinata asked, blushing with affection at the thought of her Naruto - kun eating her heart out (quite literally)._

_“Really, really! Now get that arse of yours to that blonde boy!" Ayame shoves her away from their stand, and Hinata is clutching the to-go box to her chest._

_“Have a good day!” Ayame and Teuchi say with a wave._

\---

**Sasuke POV**

And now he was here.

Sasuke grudgingly opened the door and wiped his eyes tiredly. Looking around, his whereabouts he realized they were...  _foreign_. Wherever he was, it was clearly a complete opposite to his own abode. Unlike his, this was well-lit, warm, and most of all...homey. Something quite different than the darkness he called his home. Feeling ecstatic, he padded his feet downstairs to and unfamiliar living room. Luckily, he was all alone here for now. No one to bother him….all at peace….

“OI!” someone yells, banging on the front door. Confused, he hurried to the front entrance and immediately wants nothing more than to kill himself. It’s, of all people, the Inuzuka boy.

“Oi! Hinata-chan!” Kiba called. ‘  _EH? Wait, did he just call me…?...No way…_ ’

"Good morning!" Dog boy says with a wave, and Shino just stands there between them.

“Er, what do you want, you mutt.” He scowled, looking between Shino and Kiba. “Er, I mean…” he supposed he was somehow Hinata for whatever reason, and decided to go with the flow. Satisfied with this part, he says, “Kiba.”

“You’re acting kinda weird, Hinata-chan,” Kiba says as an afterthought, “Like, normally you’d say,” he imitates her high-pitched voice, “‘  _good morning, Kiba-kun_!.’ You having an off day or somethin’?” He asks, cocking his head slightly. “Er...I…” feeling put on the spot, he shifts his weight between his legs awkwardly, “I... think it's _THAT time of the month_.” If he remembered correctly, his fangirls had forced him into a class of sex ed with Kakashi once for their own amusement. He would never live it down.

Both of them “ _aahed_ ” in acknowledgement.

“I see,” Shino says evenly, “that might elaborate on your most efficient….abnormal behaviour. It is understandable, of course,” With the palm of his hand, he played with the bugs crawling around on him. Sasuke unconsciously squirmed at the sight. He hated those… those  _things_. "It would be advisable to wear a pad while you bleed, so be careful while we're working as a team."

“Yeah...right. Anyway, let’s go see Kurenai. She’s probably slacking off again.” Kiba says cockily, and Sasuke wants to roll his eyes at his peasantness, but that would only blow his cover. That’s the last thing he wanted, honestly.


	5. A Silent Girl and A Shy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, in Sasuke's body, walks around the Uchiha household. And Sasuke is stuck with his new team, trying to piece all the pieces of the puzzle together.

**Sasuke POV**

“Eh?” The bottle of red wine behind Kurenai-sensei's back crashed to the ground, unnoticed. The jounin's too startled, upon seeing her team seemingly pop out of nowhere. She didn't even sense their  _chakra_ signatures close by because she was so drunk.

“Kurenai-sensei, we asked you a question,” Shino says, adjusting his sunglasses.  _He's waiting impatiently_ , she notes. "We were wondering what we were going to do today."

“Ah, of course,” she says, “there are no ranking missions as of yet. The hokage's been busy...so maybe you can use this time to train. You three can go ahead and have fun…” she says, slurring her words. She's too out of it to take her team seriously at the moment, so she waves them off goobye. As they turned their back on her, Kurenai shouts,

  
"Good luck, Hinata!" she jeers, and Sasuke tries not to breathe in the stink of alcohol. Rolling his eyes, he follows teh team like a second shadow. It's not long until they suspect something's up with her...And as they're about to voice their thoughts, Tenten comes into the clearing. Her team isn't there with her.

 

“Ah, Hyuga-san! How're you?" The brunette asks excitedly; waving at Sasuke. He automatically takes a step back at their close contact.

 

"I'm doing WELL," he anunciated, "and  _you_?" The black-haired boy asked, though he honestly could care less...switching back into his body matter much more than a ninja's feelings. 

 

Tenten lit up like a spark of fireworks.

 

Your cousin's told me all about you! Neji sure is sour, though, isn't he? Last night he went on and on about how perfect he was and everything. SOrt of reminded me about that Uchiha boy," Sasuke froze at her word, " _Anyway_! Have you been meditating today?” she asks in a knowing voice; clasping her hands together.

“A-ah, I…” he had to find a reasonable excuse!  _He had to_! It’s not like they’d believe that a he would just turn into a she so suddenly….

“I, um, had a date w-with the  _deadlast_ ….”

“Gotcha! You mean to say that blondie, eh?” She smiles, patting ' _Hinata_ ' on the back who trembled, “still, it’s kinda weird that you’re referring him with that nickname when the Uchiha says it all the time like a pet name or something. Anyways, did you two lovebirds have a fight or somethin’?” She asks, as she's holding onto a card. "N - no! I-I mean," he's blushing and looks to the side, averting his eyes in what he hopes Hinata does. ' _This is SO humiliating_.' he thinks, so embarrassed that he can't even think straight. "W - why're you asking, a - anyway? Aren't you and Neji-niisan dating?"

Tenten laughs heartily. "Yup! We sure are! Actually, I've got him a little something," she shows a card decorated with hundreds and hundreds of hearts. Sasuke is flattered. "Just don't tell your cousin, 'k? It's a secret!" she shushes, with a finger to her mouth. She dashes off, and Sasuke asks himself why he even asked to begin with.

\---

**Hinata POV**

Hinata blinked. One, twice. Three times. She stretched, hoping to feel the familiar sensation of shifting the sheets of her bed….

Only, there was no comforter, at all. Except for the lightweight paper sheet over her body and the futon she was sleeping on.

Wait a minute, what? ‘ _W-where am I_?’ She asks herself nervously, feeling sick to her stomach. ‘ _I-it’s so dark. A-and cold…_ ’ She feels chills down to her spine, and wishes nothing more than to feel the warmness of her room. Standing up tiredly, she feels the floorboard creaks and she jumps. “A-Ah!” Scared out of her mind, she curls herself up into a ball. Only to feel a certain...something….near her crotch. It’s uncomfortable, but she can’t assess whatever it is when it’s so dark. Moaning slightly, she stands up again and walks carefully around the darkness.

“Neji!” she calls helplessly, only to realize it sounds much deeper than normal. Thinking it’s just from waking up late, she pays this no mind at all. Feeling out for the window, she opens the paper slider cautiously. The light enters the room immediatedly and so she looks down only to see...she’s wet the futon.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” a scream was heard all throughout the Uchiha compound.

\---

Sasuke ignores the stares from his peers. He realizes he's being quieter than normal. ' _Life isn't fair_ ,' he thinks to himself, ' _If reviving my clan wasn't enough, apparently I have to be in someone else's body_.'  
\---

Sakura was waiting. Waiting to confess her feelings yet again, hoping she wouldn't be rejected. She styled her hair in what she hoped Sasuke would find attractive. There was a slight curl to her hair; a contrast to her normal, long straight hair. Smiling to herself, she heads off to Team Seven's usual area. ' _Sensei better not be late_ ,' she thinks in a run.

\---

**Hinata POV**

Hinata holds her nose, at the stench coming from where she just slept. ‘ _N-no way! Did I really do something like this_?’ Looking down at her crotch, she nearly shrieks in horror. A... _cock_...is sticking out of her crotch. While she’s unfamiliar with human anatomy, she knows very well it’s a males! Last she checked, though, she clearly remembered being a female! Not to mention….why was she wearing all black clothes? Normally, she never wear dark colors like those. She always chose light colors like white, blue, or purple. Additionally, there were bandages all around her arm like a cast. ‘ _Oh dear, did I hurt myself last night or something_?’ She asked herself, scared out of her mind. Still, this was all so confusing. Waking up as another chair in a completely strange setting was not forte. She’d rather spend a whole day of Sakura yelling at the love of her life than to be in a situation so scary as this.

 

“I-I’ll clean them, of course,” she says, but is still surprised her voice still sounds so...manly. She folds the futon neatly and hold it in her arms. Carefully, eyeing the room intently, she searches through a closet and is surprised to see that all of them are dark. Scanning through one pile to the side, she studies it only to see that there’s an Uchiha fan at the backside of a shirt. “T-There can only be one explanation of this…

I’m inside the Uchiha Compound. A-And, I’m a male….” Excited, and somewhat scared, she opens the bathroom door and stills upon seeing who she is in the full body mirror.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Everywhere was so dark. Hinata shakily walked through the halls, and had to hold her nose.  

 

‘ _He must’ve been very lonely_ ,’ Hinata looked around the empty halls of the old and worn estate that smelled of metal. Blood. And something else, too...corpses. ‘ _I still hate him, though. Always being a big bully to Naruto-kun!’_ She squeaked once she heard a floorboard squeak. “A-ah!” She placed a hand over heart. Sometimes she wondered

“B - be brave. Just like Naruto - kun!” she reassures herself, but is still wondering how she’ll cope with this new voice of hers that is actually Sasuke’s. She stops once she hears a growling.

She laughs.

‘ _I guess I’m hungry. I...suppose I can cook something before I go. Wherever I’m going._ ’

Luckily, she knows where. Naruto - kun has shown her where his team meets up sometimes. Which is where she usually just watches him from a distance as he trains. With this in mind, she rushes off to Team Seven's meeting place, but is stopped at the door. It's Kakashi.


	6. CHIDORI!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi teaches Hinata the Chidori, and she uses her Sharingan for the first time and she starts seeing..."things"...she's not supposed to see (a.k.a. a naked Sakura and then some). Oh, and she reunites with her Naruto-kun.  
> Sasuke thinks about his relationship with the dobe. Maybe dating him in Hinata's body isn't such a bad idea, after all...

**Hinata POV**  

“K-Kakashi-san?” she asked, staring at the familiar figure at her doorstep. The pervert smiled underneath the mask. “The one and only! I’m letting you know that we’re going to train together instead of at our usual meeting place. Apparently we won’t be having missions for awhile. Alright? I’m your sensei, after all.” She nods, curiously wondering what it was all about. Shyly, she shifted her weight between her feet awkwardly. She wasn’t much of a people’s person. It was challenging enough to even say a simple “hi” to her Naruto-kun. She wonders how she can use the Sharingan she apparently has. Surprisingly, it reacts a lot like her Byakugan she used to own. And now owns them no more. 

"W - What about Naruto-kun? A - and Sakura - chan?" she asks, as she follows Kakashi and almost stumbles at the speed they're at. The two are jumping roof to roof and eventually reach a forested area specifically reserved for training. Hinata fondly remembers Naruto using his clones there. How she misses him so, even now, when she's in someone elses' body; his rival's, no less. As she lands, her feet touches the grassy grounds and she looks up at the treetops, where Kakashi is perched up on a branch with an  _Icha Icha Paradise_  in hand. Hinata gaped, in awe at how chill Naruto-kun's sensei was.

 

He smiled, and his eyes crinkles, from behind the mask and tossed the hentai aside and hopped down to 'Sasuke's' level. For all he knew, it was just Sasuke being...well,  _Sasuke_. Emo, cool, and an avenger of the Uchiha.

 

The sharingan-user forms a jutsu with his hands, using the electricity elements and performs a series of finger moves. Until, eventually, a crackle in the sky forms grey clouds and his electricity is activated throughout his arms. He's holding it out for Hinata to see.

 

“This is the chidori. Only a select few know of it’s power, and I’m one of them. This is ONLY used for life or death situations. If you’re in the position where it’s only you and your teammates are up against rogues, and I'm not around to stop you, then you can use this technique of mine. Careful, though, it significantly drains out your chakra. An excessive amount is overkill, and you'll be forced to be in a coma for a few days until you recover." Hinata nods, determined regardless.

Kakashi drones on and on about it, and states, quite clearly, "It is a trademark technique that only a select few like me know. In fact, dare I say,"

“I invented it. We’re a lot alike, Sasuke. You’re my favorite student by far because of your potential as a shinobi. That’s why I’m teaching you the ways of the Uchiha and your use of the Sharingan.”

Hinata nods numbly, though she’s feeling more than a little nervous right now. She’s never felt so put on the spot in her life until now. Now, everything depends on her every move. She can feel herself cracking beneath the weight.

“Let us start. It will take a lot of training to truly perfect the skill, but the wait will be worth it in the end. I want you to gather all the energy from the clouds above," his nods indicates skywards, "close your eyes, and feel the power manifest inside you and let it cloud over you." Hinata does as told, and jolts once she feels a shock shiver through her spine. Her back arches. Kakashi tsks, and scolds, "Now, now, Sasuke. Control it, and don't let it overpower you. Try again, with a little more force, this time."

Hinata is visibly shaking now. ' _You can do it_ ,' she thinks to herself, ' _do it, if not for Naruto-kun_.'

 Her limbs gather the electricity, and lighting forms near her palm. Ecstatic, she stares at Kakashi, who nods in reply; snapping his book shut.

 

“Good job, Sasuke,” Kakashi smiles behind his mask and pats him on the shoulder good naturedly.

“Let’s go see your teammates for training." They walk, not in the mood for running, and after a short stroll around the village of Konoha, they make it to the bridge, where Naruto is already waiting. 

 

Hinata feels red in her eye, and it bleeds.

 

"A - Aah!" she screams, covering her eyes with her hands, as she activates her Sharingan. Suddenly, she sees a scene of Sakura at the hot springs. The pinkette is naked, and steam surrounds her; covering certain parts of her body. Hinata blushes, trying to snap out of her arousing trance, but failing terribly. She feels pleasure all over her body, from her sword to her face. ' _W - why? Sakura-chan is supposed to be at the bridge waiting, right_?' Hinata thinks, and silences her thoughts once another image of the Cherry Blossom flashes before her very eyes. "Oh, Sakura - chan!" she moans, in Sasuke's voice. She can feel Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei staring at her as she's rolling around on the ground; causing quite the scene.

 

 **Inner Hinata** :  _You have the hots for her, don't you?_

 

Hinata nodded numbly, realizing she must look pretty weird from Kakashi's and Naruto-kun's perspective. He must be seeing a doubled over Sasuke clutching his crotch while on the ground. And blushing, very, VERY obviously.

"Er, Sasuke-teme? You OK an' everything?" Naruto-kun asks, averting his eyes from the sight of the asshole pleasuring himself and not knowing what to think of at seeing his rival masturbating on the floor; screaming out Sakura-chan's name. He sees Sasuke nod and walks over to him, uncertain. He pokes him on the head. The teme doesn't respond and is still in an odd limbo. Naruto glances over his shoulder at Kakashi who shrugs. "Oi, sensei. Where's Sakura-chan?" He asks, as if they're talking about nothing more than the weather instead of just witnessing Sasuke at his "alone time."

 

"She should be here any minute now. Hopefully, she didn't get lost on the path of life like I did..." Kakashi says ominously, his lazy eye reading the hentai while flipping a page. "As for you, Sasuke, we have training to do. As much as you love Haruno-san, you cannot jerk off to her at the middle of the bridge.

 

"Eh to, s - sorry, sensei..." Hinata says shyly, looking to the side with red evident in her face. "I...um..." Her black eyes trail off to Naruto-kun immediatedly and she almost sputter, covering her mouth; embarassed.

 

' _Oh my goodness! Naruto-kun. What do I say_?' She asks her inner self, overwhelmed by feelings of lust for both Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. 

 

 **Inner Hinata** :  _What about your Sakura, eh? Who cares about that fox face?_

' _I do_ ,' she thinks automatically, groaning, torn between her emotions, and slumps back into the grass and just laying there.

 

"Hey! Why're you---are you having a seizure over what I said?" Naruto-kun asks dumbly, crouching down to Hinata's level and eyeing her intently. Hinata flinches from the sudden closeness of the love of her life; jolting back as if struck by lightning. Naruto-kun notices this, and raises a brow, looking her in the eye increduously. 

 

“Eh to,” Hinata fumbled with her fingers nervously, looking very out of character for Sasuke. She blushes when she sees red again and a version of Sakura-chan clad in a towel appears, still looking hot and wet. “Bastard! What’s up with you?” He went over and poked ‘him’ in the forehead. Hinata fainted.

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura called running to the bridge; this time fully dressed in red shinobi clothing, and pushing Naruto away and rushing to ‘his’ side. “You OK? Are you hurt anywhere anywhere?” She asked, checking for any injuries of any sort. There were none.

“N-Naruto-kun…” Hinata mumbled, but it came out as gibberish to the two. Sakura exchanged an annoyed glance at Naruto. “What did the baka do to you, Sasuke-kun?” she asked softly. “A-ah,” Hinata moaned, and blood spurt out ‘his’ mouth; trailing down ‘his’ chin. “KAKASHI-SENSEI!” she yelled at her teacher, “quick, take him to the hospital! He’s hurt!"

\---

**Sasuke POV**

"Man, I'm beat! Shino, you and your bugs are no match for me!" 

"I'd rather not fight at the moment. I'm trying to study this  _mantodea_ ," he says, playing with the praying mantis on his fingers.

"Uh...what?" Kiba asks, confused at whatever bug boy was talking. "Mantodea." Shino repeated, and the dog boy was still confused as ever.  Sasuke frankly couldn't care less what these two pawns thought about. He had important things to do, like study Madara in his ancient texts about the Head of the Uchiha clan from ages past or training to become the best of the best. Or beating the deadlast to a bloody pulp as he confessed his love for him. Eh, probably unlikely he'd ever get the chance to admit his feelings for the blonde as he dies...

“I don’t particularly care either way,” Sasuke snorted, but stopped immediately upon looking at his ‘teammate’s’ looks of disbelief. Regaining his facade, he continued,

“Er, I mean...I-I’m going on a date with N-Naruto…” ' _Oops_ ,' he thinks mentally, ' _did NOT say that, did I_?'

_Too late._

“‘Bout time! Finally, you two love birds are getting together.” Kiba howled, slapping ‘her’ hard on the back. Sasuke yelped, and glared at him; annoyed. “Don’t. Touch me. EVER. Again.” he hissed, enunciating his words very clearly to get it through his thick head. Apparently, the mutt was even dumber Naruto. Who would’ve thought anyone was denser than the deadlast of the class? Whatever.

 

“Yeesh. Chill, Hinata. I, uh, didn’t mean to offend.” He says, in a way one might tame a wild dog. Sasuke rolled his eyes at dog breath's antics. He ignored Akamaru licking his face and wiped the saliva off immediatedly. Last thing he wanted was to smell like a dog once he bested his big brother. He wished he wouldn't have to explain himself, hypothetically.

“None taken. Now leave me alone before I chop your own arms off.” He says, half literal about that statement, half mockingly.

“Somehow, I feel she isn’t lying to us,” Shino says coolly, sliding up his glasses at the bridge of his nose. ‘ _You’re not the one who has to kill his own brother. You’re not the last of YOUR clan. You have families, friends. You have everything. And you’re--_ -’

“SHUT UP!” he snarls, stomping away. “Calling yourselves full-fledged shinobi..."

_Disgraceful._


	7. Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a temper tantrum, Sasuke asks out Naruto for a date as Hinata. He accepts. Meanwhile, Hinata, in Sasuke's body, has fallen unconscious and Sakura and Naruto take care of her. Will she sort out her feelings? What will these two teammates do?Oh, and also Naruto's perspective in this chapter, as well.

**Sasuke POV**

“Hinata…” Neji looked at his relative carefully. She brushed past him; an unusual anger in her white-purple eyes. He decided to check up on her, and ran after Hinata. Still, it was odd at how speedy she was. She was normally the type to meditate in her free time and always took everything at a slow pace. She wasn’t exactly...speedy, if anything. However, this was NOT Hinata. So, what would he know?

 

“What? What do you want?” she says, with a face of such loathing Neji had to recollect himself for a second before he replied.

 

Pulling ‘her’ to the side, he says,

“Did they hurt you again?” he asks, shaking his shoulder.

“What did you just say, Hyuga?” Sasuke growled menacingly. Neji rolls his eyes, impatiently saying,

“You know, the bullies? At the academy?"

Sasuke just gave him a look of obliviousness. Neji looks at her again, raising an eyebrow at her odd behavior. Odder than normal.

“Are you alright?” he finally asks with a sigh.

“As if I’ll let you help me, stupid. It’s none of your business, anyway. Goodbye,”

Running away from the confused Hyuga, he ran back to the team seven training area. He needed to let off some steam, and figure out what the hell was going on.

“Eh? Hinata? What’re you doing here?” he hears a familiar voice, and instantly cringes.

' _Dammit! I'm not supposed to be here? I have to wait for Hinata_ ,' he looks around with his Byakugan activated and senses Hinata in his body laying limply around Kakashi-sensei. Naruto is by his side, and he's looking off at Sasuke; who's in the shadows. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat, and says, "N - Naruto-kun, l - let's talk l - later." Hoping this will satisfy his suspicions, Naruto nods and Sasuke watches them from a distance as they head out to the Konoha Hospital.

\---

**Hinata POV  (draft)**

“He’ll be fine,” the doctor soothed. “He got excited all of a sudden and an excessive amount of blood rushed to his forehead. Since the nose and mouth are connected, it would’ve burst from either of the two. He then fainted somehow and his crotch, well…” he seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden. “He turned erect so suddenly. As to why it happened, I have no clue. Other than that, he seems to be alright.” the doctor says, writing notes on his clipboard with a ball point pen and watching his patient out of the corner of his eyes. He seemed really out of it. Maybe, it was puberty or something that turned him on.

The doctor shuddered, and swivelled his chair to Team Seven. They seemed distraught, and rightfully so. Sakura held a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms (the irony), and Naruto had his head in his hands. Kakashi had cradled Sakura to his chest comfortingly and looked up at the doctor. "When will he recover?"

"Soon enough."

 

Sakura sighed, relieved for the second time that day. The first, at the local  _onsen (_ spa _)_ and the second of that Sasuke-kun was safe. "Thank goodness," she says, her other hand holding Sasuke's. "I was really worried about him..."

 

“Y-you were?”

 

Everyone jumps, as Hinata wakes up instantly from her erotic sleep.

Hinata blushed and averted ‘his’ eyes. Sakura nodded. Naruto looked up and visibly brightened once 'Sasuke' woke up. “Y-Yeah, well, we’re rivals, y’know? And maybe even friends...so don't you die on me, asshole.”

She squirmed at having being called that, but she was in someone else’s body. He’d never say something like ‘love’ to Naruto. It would be out-of-character, at best. She figured she could do Sasuke a favor by being somewhat honest with him without blowing her cover. The last thing she wanted was to sell Sasuke out already when he, too, was trying to impersonate as her and vice versa.

“B-But I, erm, really like you. A lot. So I won’t die. OK?” she asked timidly, and Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable. His friend wasn’t...acting alright. He never once said “usuratonkachi,” “dobe,” “moron,” “chicken”, “stupid.” In fact, he seemed very, very VERY odd today.

He suddenly felt her forehead. “You got a fever or somethin’? Your face is all red again.”

She blushed, and fainted again (I swear this is the last time, OK? Hinata does it canon all the time!)

\---

**Naruto 1st POV**

I can't believe it!

I swear I saw Sasuke blushing at me before he even passed out. BLUSHING! I'd never thought I'd see the day. It was really weird. I mean, the asshole's always been weird ever since we met by the docks when we were little. So feminine and, yet, still so manly at the same time. Agh, who am I kidding? He's too perfect for me!

 

_But, still!_

 

He's always acted differently around me and I him. I hate how he's always such a bastard and he acts like everybody is below him. Whenever he challenges me, he has this superior look on his face, and I hate, hate, HATE it!

It makes me wanna pull all my hair out!

And now...now he's saying he  _likes_  me. I mean,  _dattebayo_! What'm I supposed to say? Like, " _I love you, too, you bastard! Let's be friends forever_?" I mean, UGH! No way! I'll never be his friend in a million years (our brat's in denial, we know it).

 

Hmph, guess I'll work it all off. I can't let anyone see how mad I am right now. I'm supposed to be the happy little ninja we all know an' love, right?

 

Right.

 

So, I'm gonna go train with my clones now. And get strong enough to become a hero; a hokage! YEAH! So, now, I'm walking around the village and heading into the Forest of Death. I keep walking, humming the Main Theme tune while I'm at it, and almost trip over a twig. I stop, and listen as I hear a rustle of grass from behind me. I spin around wildly and see...

...nothing.

 

But, I know for a fact it's something, alright! It's so suspicious, so I decide to poke a lil' fun. Just a little!

 

I walk and stop walking and so does the thing behind me, whatever it is.

I sense someone nearby. 

I already recognise their chakra: my stalker.

 

"Hinata-chan," I say in a knowing voice, "don't hide away from me. If you're here to watch me train, then come and join me."

 

\---

**Sasuke POV (draft)**

' _Tch! Was I that obvious_?'

' _Wait, I just answered my own question. Her abilities at hiding her chakra is far worse than mine. What a letdown. Guess I hafta show myself to the usuratonkachi_.'

“E-eh, Naruto...l-let’s go to Ichiraku's together?” Sasuke asked, timidly. ‘ _Damn, this is so humiliating. I can’t believe I’m acting like a girl. It doesn’t help matters that I’m a Hyuuga; one of the clans that the Uchihas hated above all others. And vice versa.’_

“Of course, Hinata-chan~!” he says in a singsong voice.

Sasuke was already regretting his decision to follow his heart, as he was led away by the blonde to the infamous ramen stand 

 

THE END (for now)

 

 

n’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Sakura's perspective and her date with Hinata. Hinata wakes up from her fainting ( again ). Sasuke tries to play it cool as he hangs out with Naruto and tries not to blow up his cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> 


End file.
